Trust of the enemy
by BeyondTheComprehension
Summary: A sequel to To Change the Unchangeable leaving right where it left off. Kyoko and Sho are finally on the right page...or are they? The production of One Rose gets underway and the main cast is in an uproar. What will happen on and off set?
1. Chapter 1

It had been too much. Slowly she leaned against the wall for support and felt her knees buckle underneath her. She curled into the fetal position and closed her eyes to welcome the complete darkness. Her hands trembled in remembrance and she felt thoughts scramble throughout her head, trying to comprehend. Her heart felt weird and her breaths were short and heavy from running home.

_"I won't leave you Kyoko. I love you."_

Had it all just been a dream? A beautifully, horrifying dream? Her whole body shook and her eyes opened wide, scared.

"He can't have meant it, could he? That's right…he left me…"

Her words were choked up and she could barely whisper. All alone she trembled in the darkness. A tear escaped and she felt herself collapse and simply lay on the ground, hands and feet spread out.

"Can I…have hope?"

Kyoko covered her eyes with her hands and cried. She moaned and screamed, her heart in turmoil. She grabbed the closest pillow and threw it as hard as she could at the wall.

"HOW CAN I TRUST YOU? YOU MORON!"

He had always been there, she had always loved him. He left her, she followed. He used her as a stepping stool, she wanted revenge. She said she loved him, he replied back.

"Idiot…I love you."

She pounded on the floor yelling out her frustrations. Her eyes seemed to bulge as she screamed, tear after tear falling down.

"YOU TOOK ME WITH YOU! YOU LEFT! NOW YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME!"

_"I'm so sorry Kyoko. I'm so sorry."_

Her tears kept running and her strength left her. She put her hands to her face, closed her eyes and cried. She saw him smiling at her with open arms. He looked like a prince. He always had.

_"Kyoko? Won't you come with me?"_

"Idiot…how could I ever say no."


	2. Chapter 2

The first chapter of the story, which is going to be pretty long eventually. I suppose this would be considered more of a twist than a chapter but it ought to surprise a lot of you. Especially if you read the original story. The funny thing is, the reason I wrote this was thanks to the most recent review I got so I guess it really did influence me. Please review and tell me what you think!!!!! It really helps me write. And with that adieu~

* * *

A ray of sunlight hit his face and he knew that the day had begun. A drop of sweat trickled down his face as he slowly opened his eyes. The nightmare had happened again, the thoughts, the murmurs of the night seemed to slowly attack him. Reality wasn't all that great either he remember, because that is what spurred the dreams. Maybe it was even worse.

The creak of the mattress was loud as he sat up, wiping the cold sweat off his cheek. He rubbed his eyes in pure exhaustion, rolling his shoulders and leaning his head back against the bed frame. His eyes flickered upwards and sighed as he gazed at the ceiling.

_He had remembered the running. His feet against the ground and the multitude of people in his way, busily among their work. That person had told him to take care of her and that sentiment enough had scared him. What did he not know about that she needed help with? After that person had a made an outburst, of course she would feel pain…but the fact that that person came to him…what could it mean? _

_ Finally the destined door was upon him and he opened it, gazing into the darkness. He flipped on the lights only to find it empty and that wasn't enough to alarm him. Then he saw what should have been there but wasn't....her jacket. _

_ "No…"_

_ His eyes widened and his pulse began to race. Hurriedly, he rushed out the door and into the main lobby pushing past the crowds of people. He saw that all eyes were on him but that didn't matter._

_ "Did you hear that Fuwa was in an accident?"_

_ "Yeah, apparently he's at the nearest hospital. Wanna take a look"_

_ "Yeah!"_

_ He stopped, his body in a state of shock. This wasn't happening…it wasn't happening…_

_ He took off in a sprint and ran. Nothing could stop him, nothing could control him. All he had to do was run, run, run…_

_ Time blurred by and he found himself already there. He walked in and found Kyoko standing there, her back turned away from him. The arms of Fuwa had covered her tightly in an embrace. _

_ "I love you. Please stay with me," Kyoko had said muffled by her tears._

_ "I won't leave you."_

_ Then it had happened when there lips touched and parted. She smiled brightly, unlike the smiles she had ever given him out of admiration. They were different. They were __**his**__. _

_ And then Fuwa had looked up and smirked because he knew. He knew of that world. That world that Ren could never enter._

Ren closed his eyes and blocked out the images, the memories. He didn't want to remember the smile or…that kiss. He didn't want to remember but it was there right in front of him, begging for him to lose control. He had felt this before…this loneliness. He remembered running away from it…far away where it couldn't touch him. The feeling of loving and losing that love was more painful than never loving. Without loving he would have never felt this pain. If he had not opened his heart…

His eyes cast downwards in sadness of knowing what he must do. How could he have opened his heart to the point where it burned as she touched him? There was only one way he could possibly forget this. And that was to close his heart to hers…for good.


End file.
